


In Pursuit of a Voice

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Teasing, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike and Meta Knight find out that Marth can sound extremely sexy when he's tickled, and they will stop at nothing to hear more of that voice.





	In Pursuit of a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly little thing starring my favorite trio. No graphic sex here; just a little bit of sexual harassment to start your day on the right side of wrong. 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by some videos I discovered on YouTube. If you have never searched "Hikaru Midorikawa uke" and listened to some of his yaoi anime and drama CD roles, then GO! GO THERE NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? (If you didn't know, Hikaru Midorikawa voices Marth, and he has just about the hottest uke voice on Earth.)

It had all started innocently enough. Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight had met on the outskirts of the picnic grounds – the sparsely wooded area just outside of Smash Castle that was often used for picnics, campouts, and other outdoor activities. The three swordsmen were sitting beneath a particularly large oak tree, watching Kirby riding Yoshi around the clearing.

“Hey, I’ve been wondering something,” Ike said after a long period of comfortable silence. Marth glanced over at him, and Meta Knight looked up from his book. “Are you ticklish, Meta Knight?”

“… Am I ticklish?” Meta Knight repeated slowly, not quite believing his own ears. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering if being ticklish is a human thing,” Ike said. “I know humans are ticklish, but I don’t know about any other races.”

“An interesting question.” Meta Knight turned his attention back to his book without further comment. Apparently, he didn’t feel like sharing whether he was ticklish or not.

Marth smiled sympathetically, offering to keep the conversation going by saying, “It may be that humans are the only race who are ticklish. But even so, not all humans are.”

“I never met anyone who wasn’t ticklish,” Ike laughed.

“Is that something you normally ask people?”

“Well, no… But I never heard that some people aren’t.” Ike shrugged. “Just seems like it’s a physical thing. It’s not like it’s part of someone’s personality.”

“People can have different bodies,” Marth said.

“Yeah, but not something like that. Are you gonna tell me that you wouldn’t laugh if I stuck a finger in your armpit, prince?”

“As a matter of fact, I wouldn’t.” Marth leaned back against the tree, looking up at the bright blue sky. “Not that I really believe you would do something like that… Going and sticking your finger somewhere you shouldn’t, without permission.” He didn’t have to look over to know that Ike had been leaning towards him. His comment was more like a warning.

“You really expect me to believe that you have never been tickled before?”

Marth did glance over at this remark. Ike had that determined look he got when he was faced with a new challenge. It made the prince uneasy, and he held his arms closer to his body. “It’s true. When my sister and I were children, we would often play together. Neither of us was ever ticklish, though. I don’t laugh when I’m tickled.”

Ike pounced before Marth could react. “ _Aiku_!” Marth’s face went red as he pushed against Ike’s chest.

“I have to know,” Ike grinned, and brought his hand up to Marth’s underarm.

“Aaahn!”

The moan that passed Marth’s lips in response to Ike’s probing sent a jolt of electricity down Ike’s spine. The mercenary froze, his eyes wide. Beside them, Meta Knight had dropped his book and was looking at Marth with his eyes green in surprise. Marth’s blush deepened, and he rammed Ike’s chest with the heel of his hand. When he was allowed to sit up, he adjusted his circlet – which had gone slightly askew – and leaned against the tree again.

The prince tried to ignore the stares he was getting, but the tension became too much. “What are you looking at?” His accusing glare whipped back and forth between Ike and Meta Knight. Ike was still on his hands and knees, as he had been when he’d jumped on Marth.

“That noise…” Ike mumbled.

“What noise?”

“When I touched your armpit. That was…”

“I told you that I’m not ticklish,” Marth huffed.

“You might not laugh when you’re tickled, but…” An entirely new expression had crossed Ike’s features. Marth shrank back against Meta Knight, but found himself bound by a firm grip on his shoulders.

“I think this requires more experimentation,” Meta Knight said.

“I think you’re right…” Ike grinned.

“Eh…?! You can’t!” Marth tried to struggle from Meta Knight’s grip, but Ike was back on him in a flash. Before he knew it, he was being assaulted all over – under his arms, behind his knees, up and down his stomach. He tried to hold in his cries, but they escaped in a halting and breathy expression of desperation. “Nnh! Ah! Naaaah! I- Ike! Stop! Yaa!”

“Damn… That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ike groaned.

“His Highness does seem to possess an especially lewd voice,” Meta Knight said softly, so they couldn’t be overheard.

“Stop it!” Marth was getting angry now, and he finally managed to slip out of their clutches. Without so much as a glance back, he ran across the field, dodging Kirby and Yoshi and going full speed until he had reached the trail leading back to the castle.

Meta Knight and Ike watched as the prince turned back, seemed to gather himself up, and took off through the trees. “I guess we went a little too far,” Ike said.

“He’ll forgive us,” Meta Knight said. “Though we should probably give him some space for a while.”

“It was just surprising!” Ike sat back, gazing at the castle. “He sounds just like he does when we –” Meta Knight cut him off with a tap on the arm and a glance toward Kirby and Yoshi, who weren’t that far away. “Oh. Well, you know what I mean.”

“In any case, we do owe him an apology.”

“Yeah…” Ike only seemed to be partially listening.

“Ike?”

“You know… I wonder what else can make him do that?”

>>><<< 

A knock sounded at the door, and Marth frowned. “Who is it?” The question was only a formality; he thought he knew who it would be.

“It’s us,” Ike’s voice carried through the heavy door, and Marth sighed.

When he opened the door cautiously, expecting another attack, he found two repentant swordsmen standing in the hallway. “Hey,” Ike said. He was holding something small and round. “We brought you a peace offering.”

Marth accepted the plastic-wrapped sticky bun, and hesitated only a moment before opening the door wider and stepping back. Meta Knight and Ike came into the room and took up their usual spots – Ike on Marth’s bed, Meta Knight on the chair by the window. Marth sat at the desk and unwrapped his sticky bun without looking at either of his companions.

“We apologize for earlier,” Meta Knight said. Marth glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, that was really uncalled for,” Ike said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry… We just got a little carried away.”

“I’m not really angry…” Marth sighed. “But you can’t do things like that so suddenly, and in public!”

“You’re right,” Ike said. “I promise, it won’t happen again.”

“Alright, I accept your apology.” The prince smiled beatifically. “So, then… Shall we go down for a match?”

That was agreeable to Meta Knight and Ike. The three made their way to the training room. This was less of a room and more of a small complex, and it took up most of the castle’s west wing. The training simulators were accessed through the free weight room, and there were already a few Smashers gathered here.

Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight each greeted Falco, Samus, and Cloud, who were engaged with three of the weight sets. Sounds of battle could be heard from the adjoining room, which was large enough to allow flexible training with weapons or hand-to-hand combat. The four virtual training modules were located on the right-hand side. Two of the modules appeared to be in use. TV screens showed that Luigi, Mario, Pit, and Pikachu were in one; the other was occupied only by Robin and Roy, who were trading blows and, most likely, banter. There was no sound on the training module monitors.

The module at the end of the row was free, and this was the one typically used by Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight. The three signed in with their individual passcodes and set the terms – 3x stock with no items. Then Meta Knight took control of the stage selection, tapping the icon that showed an image of his battleship. “We always use that one!” Ike protested.

“It offers a real challenge,” Meta Knight said.

“It offers a pain in the ass,” Ike grumbled, crossing his arms. “Can’t we do something that doesn’t move around so much?”

“You chose the arena last time, as I recall. It’s my turn.”

“Actually…” Marth slid over and smoothly took the controls from Meta Knight. “I believe it’s my turn.”

He selected the standard small battlefield. The larger one was being used. The prince was the first to step into the cylindrical tube that opened up, and one by one they teleported onto the field.

“THREE… TWO… ONE… GO!” The recorded voice of the announcer began the match. Meta Knight began by dodging Ike’s sudden dash and looping around to catch him in the back. Marth joined them, knocking Meta Knight forward and into Ike like a giant bowling ball. The knight turned to Marth, his eyes flashing brightly, and grabbed him in a shuttle loop, bringing him around full-circle so Ike could hit him with his sword.

“Yaa!” Marth cried out as he skidded across the ground. He managed to stop himself just before reaching the edge of the platform, and he recovered his stance quickly – but not quickly enough. Meta Knight was on him again, and managed to send him flying upward onto one of the smaller platforms.

The knight spun around to counter Ike’s strike, and then warped around him. Ike blocked, spun on his heel, and got a face full of sword as Marth jumped down onto him. “Gah!” Ike was sent flying right into Meta Knight’s Galaxia. “Cheap shot!” he cried.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Marth said triumphantly.

“Oh, yeah?” Kicking behind him and knocking Meta Knight into the air, Ike dashed towards Marth. He knew he couldn’t dodge Marth’s strike, but he brought up his shield as Falchion’s tip thrust toward him. The sword glanced off of his shield, and Marth faltered for just a fraction of a second. It was all Ike needed. He rushed the prince, getting out of the way of Meta Knight’s downward strike in the process.

“Fuh!” Marth’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as Ike landed on him with all of his weight. He felt like his breastplate just barely prevented his chest from being crushed. Ike smirked, an evil glint in his eye. Marth gasped. “ _Iie…_ You wouldn’t…!”

Strong fingers gripped under his arms, and the prince bit down on his lower lip, glaring up at the mercenary. “So, what was that about love and war?” Ike asked as his fingers began wiggling. A choked mewl escaped, and Ike dug in harder.

“Iyaaah!” The cry couldn’t be held back. A breathy moan followed, and then a stream of Japanese interrupted by sounds that made Ike’s pants feel suddenly tight. “ _Da-_ aaah _! Dame! Iya~_ You, nnh _! Ba- baka~_ aah _!_ Ng! _K’so-_ oh! _A- Aiku,_ I’m going to- NAH! Going to kill y- yaaaa!”

Marth was only spared when Meta Knight knocked Ike away, sending him flying off the stage and taking flight after him. Three hits in midair, and Ike was down, falling into the foggy space below. The prince was still red in the face when Meta Knight landed on the platform. “Th- thank you, Meta Knight,” Marth panted.

Meta Knight seemed to want to get the match back on track. He tackled Marth, slashing and stabbing, dodging and countering, and the prince began to feel more at ease. Ike was hanging back, still on the hovering circle of light that had brought him back onto the stage.

Then the knight’s true intentions were revealed. As Marth parried a well-aimed blow, Meta Knight pushed forward and trapped Marth’s arm to his chest, pinning him to the floor. “Ike got carried away,” he growled, his deep voice sending shivers up Marth’s spine. “But I know how to make it look natural.”

“Aaahn!” The knight’s gloved hand had raced up Marth’s abdomen. As quickly as he’d advanced, though, Meta Knight withdrew and sent the prince skyward with another hit.

Marth was too stunned to recover. He was brought back to the stage after losing his first point of life stock. He couldn’t believe the audacity of those two, and his attacks became fiercer as he started to dodge and guard more carefully.

Ike was back in the game now, having exchanged an understanding glance with Meta Knight. They teamed up to attack Marth, keeping him between them at all times so it was harder for him to dodge them. “Why are you doing this?!” Marth couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice.

“Can’t help it,” Ike said as he drew a little too close to Marth. The prince backed up, only to bump into Meta Knight.

“Iyaa!” Marth shuddered as a large hand slid down his thigh. Ike took advantage of this distraction to reach for Marth’s shirt, pulling him into a hold and running a hand up his stomach, prompting another moan from the prince.

“You’re too damn tempting.” Lest he keep hold of Marth for too long, he sent him flying up.

Marth twisted in midair and landed a few feet away, facing his opponents with Falchion ready to strike. “Is that all you can think about?” he shouted. “We’re in the middle of a match!”

“You’re the one who invited us here, knowing what kind of mood we’re in,” Meta Knight said, and Marth yelped as he was pushed from behind. He hadn’t noticed that Meta Knight had transported behind him using his cape.

“Can you blame us? Your voice is like a strong drink or something,” Ike said, rushing the prone Altean. Marth barely escaped a downward thrust.

“Very well!” Marth spun and kicked Ike in the chest, launched off of him, and collided with Meta Knight, knocking him away. “If you can catch me, then you can do what you want!”

He stepped aside, dodging Ike’s thrust, and entered into a dancing blade rush. Ike was caught off guard by the sudden intensity of Marth’s attacks, and he lost his second life when an upward slash sent him straight up. Meta Knight also fell as Marth blocked him from grabbing onto the platform, bringing his life count down to two.

In the time it took for Meta Knight and Ike to get back onto the stage, Marth had backed up to the edge of the arena. He smirked as Ike and Meta Knight regarded him from the highest level. They seemed to be assessing the situation.

Then he stepped backward and fell into the mist.

“What?!” Ike leapt over to the edge and looked down. “Why did he do that?”

Meta Knight’s eyes flashed green. “Hn…”

Marth appeared above them. The prince was still smirking.

Ike and Meta Knight leapt to either side of the stage, preparing for whatever he had planned. Instead of attacking while he was still protected, though, Marth leapt into the air and flipped into a graceful swan dive – directly over the side of the stage again. His voice could be heard trailing away: “ _Sayonaraaaa~!_ ”

“PLAYER ONE DEFEATED!” The announcer said.

Suddenly, Ike slapped himself on the forehead. “Dammit, he threw the match so he could run for it!”

“A clever play,” Meta Knight nodded, green turning to blue. It gave him a thrill that his friend was so resourceful – and such a challenge. He liked a challenge, and Marth’s taunts had confirmed that the game was now on. “Leap off of the platform so we can follow him.”

“Hey, I’m not doing that!” Ike turned to face the knight, his nostrils flaring. “Who says I should be the one to step off?”

“You have only one life remaining.”

“But you could do it just as easily!”

“We are wasting time, Ike.”

“Shit…” Ike stomped and ran his hand over the back of his head. “OK,” he said softly, “I’ll let you knock me off the stage. But don’t let anyone know that I let you win.”

“No problem.” Meta Knight was suddenly right in front of him, and the last thing Ike saw before appearing in the training room again was a flash of gold heading straight for his face.

When Ike opened his eyes, he was facing a crowd of other Smashers – Fox, Falco, Samus, Mario, Pikachu, and Pit. They had apparently been watching on the monitor, and all were looking bewildered. “That was… interesting,” Pit said. “What’s with Marth, though? He just took off running.”

Meta Knight appeared behind Ike, and the teleportation tube closed. “Where did he go?” he asked.

“Somewhere that-a way,” Mario pointed out the door and to the left.

“But what was all that about?” Samus asked. “What, he got pissed that you two ganged up on him?”

“Something like that,” Ike said as he and Meta Knight dashed out the door.

Speeding down the corridor was a useless endeavor. Marth was long gone. “Where do you think he’d be?” Ike asked as they slowed down and finally stopped.

“Not in his room… Hmm…”

“Maybe the lake?”

“No, not there.”

The hunt was on. They decided to ask the other Smashers, but nobody had seen Marth anywhere. They tried the library, the dining room, the kitchen, and even places he normally wouldn’t be found – the observatory and the conservatory, the Smash arena, even the storage rooms and the garage. Finally, it dawned on them that the prince was probably far away from the castle by now. “The fortress,” they both said in unison.

The fortress had once had a proper name, but it had been lost long ago. It was the place where the three of them had met. Located in a narrow strip of wasteland south of the castle, it had been one of the areas under attack when the Subspace threatened to expand. Now it was abandoned, slowly disappearing under the sand and grit blown about by frequent wind storms. This was also where the three of them had first begun their unusual relationship, and where they often retreated to fulfill their more private physical needs.

“Do you think he’d be there?” Ike asked.

“I can’t imagine that he’s hiding under a table somewhere,” Meta Knight said, spreading his wings. “Let’s go.”

Ike had to borrow a hover car, meaning that he arrived at the wasteland fortress after Meta Knight. The knight was crouching behind the ruined wall surrounding the main compound, and another hover car was parked nearby. Ike got out of his and joined Meta Knight in a crouch. “Have you seen him?” Ike asked.

“No, but there are fresh tracks on the ground. I’m not sure if he’s watching for us.”

“If he is, he can’t escape anyway.”

“Something about this feels wrong…” Meta Knight mused. “I wonder if he came here because he knew we would think to look.”

“So what?” Ike snorted. “He’s trapped. And just to make sure…” The mercenary rose and strode towards the hover cars. Taking the keys out of the ignition on both, he pocketed them and grinned at Meta Knight. “Now he has no getaway plan. Even if he does see us coming and runs over here, it won’t matter.”

Emboldened, the two warriors stepped into the courtyard. The tracks led directly to the front entrance, which was left wide open from the long-ago battle that had destroyed the doors. There was a lantern at the top of the steps, unlit this time. It was customary for the first person to light the lantern, to let the others know he was already inside. “He didn’t light it,” Ike said, giving it a nudge with his foot as he passed.

“Why would he do that?”

Ike shrugged. “He’s probably hiding out in one of the lower rooms…” He trailed off when he saw that some of the torches had been lit. They formed a neat line of flickering light, leading up and to the left.

“Perhaps he intended us to follow him, after all.” Meta Knight said.

“And maybe he just didn’t think we would.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

They followed the torches to the bedroom they always used. It had once housed soldiers in a communal setting, and was lined with small and rickety wooden beds along three of the walls. Only the back wall had been rearranged, with three beds pushed together and covered with a blanket pilfered from Smash Castle. Ike and Meta Knight were both surprised to see the prince’s sword, cape, and armor laid neatly on the foot of the bed.

“He’s relaxed,” Ike said.

“Hm… That is unlike him. Surely he couldn’t have thought we would fail to look here.”

There was no sign of Marth anywhere, but the passageway to the baths was lit up. “You don’t think…!” Ike practically ran to the entrance. Meta Knight followed more cautiously. Together, they descended into the bathroom.

The shower stalls were all empty. The two kept going, descending further through a narrow passage that led to the communal bath. They could see torches blinking around the walls, Marth’s clothes folded on the old wooden bench, and finally Marth, leaning against the side of the tub and looking completely unconcerned.

“Congratulations,” he said as they caught sight of him. “You found me.”

“You didn’t make it difficult,” Meta Knight said, and Marth smiled.

“I wondered how long it would take you.” He turned so that his arms were folded on the stone rim of the in-ground tub. “I was afraid I wouldn’t have time to fill the bath, but…”

“So, what happens now?” Ike asked. He looked as if he wanted to jump into the tub right then and there.

“ _Ano_ … You caught me. It’s up to you.” Marth rested his chin on his arm, looking at them with a sidelong glance that hinted at his best “come hither” expression. “Do with me what you want.”

Both swordsmen stepped forward and disrobed. Ike usually tossed his equipment aside, but today even Meta Knight was slightly lax in the way he piled his armor and cape. They walked toward the tub, a predatory gleam in both of their eyes, but then –

“GAH!”

“UWOH!”

They found the ceiling exchanged for the floor. Marth was smirking at them, rising from the tub, stretching his limbs languidly as water ran off of him. “I can’t believe how easy that was,” he said as he stepped up onto the floor, his bare feet tapping against the smooth stone. Ike and Meta Knight glanced at each other; they were each suspended by a foot, held by coils of rope on their ankles. “They say one who thinks with his penis is one who can’t think at all. I guess it’s true.”

“Heh, you got us,” Ike said. “I’m sorry, OK?”

“How did you manage to set this up?” Meta Knight asked incredulously.

“I admit, it wasn’t easy. And I wasn’t sure you two would actually step on the tripwires!” The prince laughed. “It was all so sudden... Really, I came up with the idea on the way here. A lot could have gone wrong, but it seems luck was on my side today. It took you a lot longer to find me, so I even had time to double back and light the torches.”

Meta Knight sighed, feeling like an idiot. “What do you plan on doing to us now?”

“So perceptive… Well, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor from earlier.” Ike’s and Meta Knight’s eyes widened as Marth reached for a feather duster concealed beneath the bench.

“Come on, Marth…!”

“Your Highness, this is a bit much…”

The prince’s smile was radiant. “Don’t worry! I’ll cut you both down before you get too dizzy.” He raised the feather duster. “Now… let’s see who’s ticklish!”


End file.
